Manque de piquant
by Mako Take
Summary: Drabble, UA. Kanda s'énerve et met Allen à la porte, qui ne comprend rien de ce qui lui arrive. Comme un manque de piquant, qu'il a dit.


**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde. Ce court OS (ou long drabble, c'est vous qui voyez) m'est venu à l'idée ce matin à la charmante heure de 4h39. Je vous prierai donc d'être indulgents ****:)**

**Disclaimer :** Je suis dans mon lit et je n'y vois ni Yuu, ni Allen. J'imagine que c'est Katsura Hoshino-sama qui a leur garde cette semaine.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Yullen ;)

**Je vous laisse découvrir le petit importun qui m'a tenue éveillée tout ce temps (il est 7h32) en espérant pouvoir vous arracher un sourire (et une review ****:)****)**

**

* * *

**

**Manque de piquant.**

Affalé sur le canapé sur le canapé du salon, un jeune homme lisait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que…

- Bordel Moyashi, tu l'fais exprès !

… La mélodique voix de Yuu Kanda, petit ami du blandinet de son état, s'élève.

L'interpellé releva la tête de son livre, quelque peu étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'effleuré le précieux sabre du japonais, ou fait quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse _justifier de tels propos_.

Une veine pulsa sur son front tandis qu'il répondait au kendoka.

- Plaît-il ?

- J'en ai marre, ça ne peut plus durer ! grogna ledit kendoka.

Allen écarquilla les yeux et son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité. La veille même, ils étaient tous deux à se câliner et maintenant, Yuu le largue sans raison ?

Il tenta d'argumenter avec de faibles « Mais je n'ai rien fait », mais Kanda semblait dans un état de colère avancé, et après lui avoir expliqué –à sa manière- le pourquoi du comment, et lui avoir lancé son manteau à la figure, il referma la porte de l'appartement sur un blandinet abasourdi et complètement –il faut le dire- paumé.

Ce dernier resta quelques instants à contempler la porte, sonné, puis sortit de l'immeuble dans le froid de l'hiver avec force soupirs et grommellements.

Les gonds de la porte en vieux bois grincèrent quand il l'ouvrit. C'était un bar plutôt miteux, déserté à cette heure de la matinée, et dont le vieux tourne disque passait en boucle des morceaux de jazz.  
Allen se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit sur un haut tabouret au renfoncement en cuir rouge défoncé, démoralisé.

Le barman, qui jusque là, nettoyait un verre, s'avança vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

- Quelque chose de bien fort.

L'homme observa Allen quelques instants, se demandant s'il avait l'âge légal, puis accéda à la demande du blandinet et lui servit un verre de whisky avec des glaçons. Il allait quand même pas laisser c'pauvre gars dans c't'état là.

- Problèmes de couple ?

- On peut dire ça en effet, répondit le jeune homme, lassé.

Il avala plusieurs gorgées. Le liquide ambré lui brûlait la gorge. Il finit rapidement son verre et en demanda immédiatement un autre.

- Eh ben, vous avez une bonne descente. Elle a dû vous faire des misères.

- J'ai du mal à le comprendre parfois, il est tellement buté.

- _Il_ ?

Allen but une lampée de whisky et regarda le barman.

- Oui, _il_. C'est un homme.

Le barman ne parut pas si surpris que ça. Après tout, il en avait vu passer, lui, des énergumènes, dans son petit bar du bout de la ruelle.  
Voyant Allen boire son whisky avec regret et un soupçon de colère, sa curiosité se réveilla et il décida de l'interroger.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit, ce joyeux luron ?

- Il a dit que ça manquait de piquant…

Hop ! Une gorgée de whisky.

- ...Que ce n'était pas assez épicé…

Une deuxième gorgée.

- …Que c'était de ma faute…

Une troisième.

- …Et que je ne faisais rien pour que ça s'arrange.

Cette fois-ci, Allen finit son verre en quelques lampées, pour ensuite pousser un soupir profond.

Le barman, plutôt perplexe, continua sur sa lancée.

- Tout d'un coup, comme ça ? Sans aucune raison ?

Le jeune anglais regarda son interlocuteur, puis poussa son verre désormais vide pour croiser ses bras sur le comptoir et y poser sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et dit, comme si c'était évident :

« J'avais oublié d'acheter le wasabi. »


End file.
